Vehicle suspension systems can include shock absorbers, linkages, and other members that connect and support a vehicle body on its wheels. The suspension system can cushion the passengers from shock, vibration, and other loads and dampen those loads that occur while riding within the vehicle body. The suspension system can also affect the vehicle's handling and other characteristics.
In some cases, the suspension system may include an axle (e.g., a solid axle) that extends laterally between and connects two of the vehicle's wheels. The axle can move vertically with one or both wheels when driving over uneven surfaces.
Also, the suspension system can include a track bar (i.e., a Panhard rod, Panhard bar) that is directly connected on one end to the vehicle body and that is directly connected on an opposite end to the axle. The track bar can limit and/or reduce lateral movement of the vehicle body relative to the axle.